


Le cabaret de l'amour

by Neuroticnasty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fingering, In the Cabaret, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuroticnasty/pseuds/Neuroticnasty
Summary: Cœur Rouge held a special spot in the hearts of many. The establishment was a sanctuary for many to escape the stress of everyday life. To indulge in entertainment and pleasure amongst the light atmosphere, a sort of safe heaven from reality. The star entertainer of the Cabaret is adored by everyone.  But who does she adore? The Cabaret crumbles as she tries to catch her lover's eye. Will she obtain her love's affection? Or will she succumb to the pleasures along the way?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters involved. This series is also posted on supernovawriting.tumblr.com, the authors are the same. I hope you enjoy this series, feel free to comment and review as you please.

_Alluring_. That is what most people call it. The grandiose building stood tall and elegant in comparison to the others that surrounded it. From one glance, bystanders were ready to empty their pockets and loose their senses in the show. Was it the bright lights? The scent of alcohol? The atmosphere? No, there was only one reason for this type of captivation. The masses lined up and filled every seat in the house for the show. Each night, musicians and singers graced the stage with their talents. Lights bathed the entertainers as if the ceiling were the sky and the lights the sun. However, every sky had a star.

The main attraction, and I mean attraction was you. Every night you performed one song. The crowd would wait in anticipation and then grieve as you bid farewell. Roses, Lilies, Tulips, and every other flower known to man rained upon the stage as you took a bow. After the show, luxurious presents would line your dressing room alongside the salvaged bouquets. Men and women of all types and ages would toss their wealth just for a quick audience with you. Of course, you’d comply.

All of them were the same, blushing faces and sweet words of flattery. You never bothered to remember their faces, you blamed the bright spotlight for this shortcoming. Even when you’d decline their offers for “private shows” or dates, they’d return bearing the same adorations. By this point, the Cabaret was a sea of bodies and blank faces for you. Even the other entertainers were the same captivated fools.

Although, one face remained in view no matter where you stood. The stoic bartender in the back of the crowd. From any point in the room, your eyes would be drawn back to the bar where he stood. Green calculating eyes, delicate large hands caressing the glasses. You’d taken an immediate interest in him as he would never fawn over you as the rest did. “Shintarou~” you sang his name in delight that made men swoon to their knees.

He never even flinched at your calls and beckons. When you tried to caress his built arms, he has a drink prepared and slipped between your delicate fingers. You were nonetheless peeved by his defense. How could he resist you and why did he resist you? You pondered this question day and night.

One night, you lie across a long couch in “Cœur Rouge”, in only a nightgown. The gifts from that night lay untouched as your mind swam with solutions to your problem. You didn’t hear the set of footsteps that approached you, nor the sweet call of your name. “___, why are you still up?” came the light voice of one of the stage members. You glanced his way and took note of how his bright yellow eyes shined alongside his blonde hair. “This lonely night steals sleep from me” you jested turning away from him. “How about I keep you company then?” he walked around the couch and took a seat at the end.

He slid across to your legs and pulled them into his lap. “That wasn’t an invitation” you retorted, although you made no effort to move away from him. “I know, does your partner need one?” he laughed raising a hand to brush away the locks of hair on his face. “You won’t even call me Ryouta, even when we're this close” he chuckled resting his hands on your feet. He began massaging them slowly with much care. “Ryouta~” you sighed in a tired voice, much to his delight. “I could listen to that all day~” he sighed blissfully.

A moment of silence passed before Kise spoke again. “What is on your mind? You seem distracted these days” his voice carried the same light-hearted interest he seemed to emit. “Nothing” you replied quickly in hopes of dousing his flame. “Is it Shintaro?” his words caused you to kick up lightly. “I knew it~” he smirked, earning a sharp glare from you. “And what if it is?” came your sharp reply. You had pinned Kise as one to tease whenever he had the chance, you were really not in the mood for it.

“___-cchi, his type is kind of boring don’t you think?” Kise began massaging your ankles at this point. “That’s none of your concern” you ignored how his touch began to move upward and continued to stay on topic. “No matter how much you tease him, he won’t give in...” Kise trailed off as his hands slid past your knees. “Unless you are aggressive~” his hands massaged your thighs delicately. The warmth of his hands made you anxious, somehow the room was getting hotter.

“I’ve been aggressive respectively” you sat up on your elbows to meet his gaze. Kise’s eyes were hooded in a lustrous stare as he continued to venture up your thighs. When his hands disappeared under your nightgown, you trapped them between your thighs. “What do you want?” you gave him the hardest glare you could muster despite feeling his fingertips brush against your warmth. “I want to help” Kise purred leaning toward you. His body stopped just before you, his weight pushing onto your legs slightly.

“I’ll make you bold enough that even Shintarou can’t ignore you” he whispered with a wink. You swallowed but nodded at his offer. “What do you want in return...” you trailed off looking down at your thighs where Kise’s hands stayed clutched. “Don’t worry, I’d never pressure anyone to sell me ‘that’” his sly tone didn’t convince you in the slightest. “I do want you, but you don’t belong to me so I’ll settle for having part of you~” Kise’s hands forced your thighs apart. This allowed him to crawl on top of you and cage you into the couch.

You gulped as his face hovered above yours. “Tonight will be just a sample my dear ___-cchi, don’t worry” he whispered before placing his lips on yours. His lips felt soft and warm, much like himself. He smelled light of chamomile, which you remember all the girls would talk about. One of Kise’s hands caressed your face while the other went back to your thigh. His thumb rubbed across your cheek, pressing lightly for you to open your mouth. That was when you realized his tongue was gliding across your lips. You parted your lips slightly, teasing him to take control.

He complied and slid his tongue between your plump lips. You released a muffled moan that you didn’t know you had. Your own tongue met his and danced along with him. Meanwhile, the hand Kise had on your thigh met your panties. His fingers rubbed against your clothed folds, tracing out the shape of you. When he pressed the cloth slightly, you felt his fingers enter you. With a shiver, your hands wrapped around his shoulders tightly.

“How innocent~” Kise mumbled against your lips. His hand slid under the band of your panties and touched you directly. You felt his calloused hand slip two fingers into you entrance by the tips. He pumped slowly, almost dragging his fingers on your folds. Your hips raised involuntarily into his touch, rocking with his slow rhythm. Kise pulled back from the kiss to allow you to breathe. However, you only released breathy gasps as you held him tighter.

Kise’s eyes lit up in surprise for a moment before changing into a devilish smirk. “This is a sexy side of you I never thought I'd see~” he purred dipping down to your neck. He placed kisses up the expanse of skin, stopping below your chin and going over again. He nipped lightly at your skin, leaving small red marks that would fade by daylight. You gave a small whine knowing he did it on purpose.

“Don’t fret, it feels good doesn’t it?” Kise words made the heat rise in you. Sure enough, a slick wetness formed between your thighs and coated his hand. Kise slipped in another finger and dived deeper into your pussy. His knuckled brushed your fold each time he pumped in. You bit your lip to keep down any shameful moans, your mind began to swim from the stimulation.

All was lost when his thumb grazed your bud. “Ryouta~” you moaned in a low voice. Your back arched as your body rocked in time with his accelerating pace. “I’m here, say it again~” Kise murmured against your neck. He moved down to your collar bone and placed hot kisses where he could reach. When he reached just above the swell of your breasts, you released a small cry.

“Have you ever had a man do this I wonder~” Kise sang kissing your skin. His fingers moved more aggressively now, seeking your orgasm and to drive you over the edge. “N-nggghh” you tried to form words but found your tongue failing you. Kise kissed up back to your jaw and tugged at your bottom lip. “That makes me the first then” he sighed as he kissed you again. His free hand crawled under you and forced the small of your back upward.

Your body now pressed against his, allowing him to pump his fingers at an unforsaken pace into you. Your walls were practically burning as you felt your orgasm near. The slick sounds of fluid and skin resonated from between your thighs and echoed into your ears amongst the moans you both produced. Your thighs quivered as you broke the kiss and threw your head back.

“Ryouta!” you screamed, coming harshly on his hand. Kise slowed his pace but did not stop pumping into you. When you went lax in his hold, he let you down and removed his hand from your pussy. He brought his hand up to his face and slowly licked your juices from his fingers. “Thank you for the meal~” he teased giving you a playful grin.

Your body felt heavy as you lie on the couch out of breath. You turned on your side and felt the cool air tease the wetness between your thighs. “Is that it?” you panted trying to calm yourself from your high. “Oh no, I will help you as promised” Kise’s voice went back to being lighthearted as if he hadn’t just fingered you.

“But I’ll come by every now and then for more “chatting” as payment” Kise’s smug tone made you shiver in delight. “Can’t wait...” you felt your body grow tired as he brought a blanket over you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You may not be mine yet ___, but I’ll show you how to shine bright” Kise whispered as he ran his hand through your hair. He ignored his burning erection, finding peace in just watching you.

**“Then I’ll take your light and make it my own”.**


End file.
